Kamito Kazehaya
Kazehaya Kamito is the main protagonist of the series Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. He is a unique and the only male elementalist in the series. Three years ago, he disguised himself as a girl under the alias, Ren Ashbell to participate in the events of the «Blade Dance». Appearance In his younger days he was considerably shorter, apparently only reaching Restia's height by the time he became Ren Ashbell, his hair grew longer after escaping the Instructional School. Apparently, in female clothing, no one wouldn't suspect he was actually a boy, Greyworth noted this, mistaking him for a girl when they first met, then even disguising him as her maid for a time, during which his already long hair was managed by her. When he became Ren Ashbell at age 13, he had gorgeous long black hair extended down to his hips, mysterious dark eyes, a dignified lovely face, stood roughly at Restia's height and dressed in a foreign-styled attire with a large slit inserted at the edge of the pants. Ironically his "beauty" as Ren Ashbell, has also become something of a legend, part of his reason for trying to cover up that past is the sheer horror of having men approach him at the dance party. In the present, he has shorter hair and often wears a black leather glove over his left hand to disguise Restia's spirit seal. Initially he had a gruff appearance due to his travels. After enrolling, he now wears a white custom made Areishia Spirit Academy uniform, the only male variants are likely owned by him for obvious reasons. When helping the Sylphid Knights, he also wears a badge with the image of the Wind Elemental Lord on it. He is now exceptionally tall, especially compared to Restia, who three years ago was his equal in height. Apparently he can still pass as a girl even now after maturing physically as a male, in fact he managed to sneak right into the Divine Ritual Institute, which only Princess Maidens may enter and walk around without arousing any kind of suspicion whatsoever. Personality While Kamito’s original personality was killed off alongside his emotions during his time at the «Instructional School», he seemed to be a cheerful and friendly individual. Before enrolling at the academy, he is quite a bit loner in nature and is glad to have Team Scarlet, in which he can rely on to overcome his weaknesses. He is kind towards others and is unwilling to betray his comrades especially Est, to a point where others think that he is pampering her too much. This kindness extends not only to his friends but also to his foes, as he is willing to help Muir and Rubia. He can also be a bit too tolerant of whatever the situation he’s placed in, and is a bit sly to overcome them, as he quickly accepted to enroll at the academy and is forced to participate at the «Blade Dance» by Greyworth. He can also tolerate on what others think of him such as calling him a “pervert” or being called as “Demon King of the Night”. Perhaps the most impressive part is that he can tolerate the world, now thinking he’s actually pervert due to the rumor which seems to have started out of exaggerations from the overly innocent princess maidens around him. This actually becomes ironic with Fianna, who was practically an open pervert. He also love to tease others such as Claire, to save himself from punishment due to misunderstandings because of Est’s nature of appearing naked beside him. Background He was taken in by the Instructional School and trained as an assassin since the age of 6. They trained him to be an emotionless tool for slaughter. After some harsh training, he met Restia, the darkness spirit, who made him grow and develop with unbelievable speed. Aside from combat training, Restia also told him all sort of stories about the world he never knew such as sorrows, joys, and various wonderful things that filled the world. Seeing that Kamito learned something he should not have, they were separated by the directors of the school. The school sealed Restia within a legendary-class demonic accessory, Sulaiman's Ring. He was then retrained to be emotionless. During missions he usually teams with Muir Alenstarl and Lily Flame. All of a sudden the Instructional School was destroyed. Kamito escaped with the ring looking for a way to free Restia. Without knowing anything else to do, he accepted a job which requested to assassinate the «Dusk Witch» with a forbidden book, «Key of Sulaiman», which possessed the method to free Restia, as the price. He failed to kill the witch however, instead of killing him, she made him work for her as a maid. He was in charge of all the housework and taking care of assassins coming for the witch's life. After a while, the witch disguised herself as an assassin and fought Kamito, to make him feel what it meant to have something to protect, later she freed Restia. He also received Blade Dance training from the Dusk Witch and later joined the Spirit Blade Dance Festival. He faced Velsaria Eva Fahrengart in the first round and Luminaris Saint Leisched in the final. During the Blade Dance, he met and saved a young Fianna who discovered that he was Ren Ashbell but promised not to reveal it and to meet after the Blade Dance. He won the festival, receiving the title of the strongest Blade Dancer. After trying to get Restia's wish granted, he lost her and spent the next three years in search of her. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc The Sword, The Academy and The Hell Cat Girl Kamito arrived at Areishia Spirits Academy upon receiving a letter from its Director, Greyworth Ciel Mais. On his way, he became lost in the spirit forest, and encounters Claire, upon a series of embarrassing events, he saved her life and contracted a sealed spirit on the process. Claire dragged him to the Academy with a whip, but he managed to escape. Soon, he eavesdropped Ellis complaining to Greyworth about his admission in the Academy. Later, Greyworth forced him to join the Academy and participated in the Blade Dance in order to meet Restia again. He was guided by Ellis through the school. After a while they arrived at the Raven Class' classroom and after exchanging a few words they parted. As he was about to enter the classroom, he meets Claire. When Claire arrogantly tells him to be her contract spirit, Kamito decides to punish her by teasing. After teasing her to the point of crying, he turned around and met the teacher of Raven class, Freya Grandol. After he introduced himself to the class, he met Rinslet and her maid, Carol. With morning classes over and when he had managed to elude from the girls in class, he went to the hut that was prepared for him and found the inside to be better than the outside appearance. As he laid on the bed, his stomach rumbled and he remembered that he had not eaten anything for a while. Soon, he smelled soup coming from his door and it was because Rinslet had brought him some. It was then that Claire appeared and argued with Rinslet. It got to the point where the two were fighting with their spirits. The Sylphid Knights came to intervene but somehow, Kamito gets involved in a 3-on-3 duel at 2 a.m. with Ellis and the Sylphid Knights. Kamito teased Claire as she destroyed his house, so she took him to her room. He prepared dinner as thanks and later that night accompanied Claire to Astral Zero to fight the Sylphid Knights. They met up with Rinslet and later encountered Ellis, Rakka and Reishia. During the fight, he got a hard time because he couldn't complete the contract with his new spirit. When the duel was interrupted by a frenzied spirit, he managed to summon his spirit to protect Claire and defeated the frenzied spirit in one move at the cost of falling unconscious from depleting his divine power. The next day he woke up and met Est. After he realizes that Claire may be at the Contract Ceremony in Academy Town, he rushed there looking for her, and found her in problems before she released a frenzied Scarlet. He helped Claire recover the control over her spirit, but felt astounded when he found that it was Restia who gave her the seal that frenzied Scarlet. He came back to his senses from Claire's kiss and with her help he defeated a militarized spirit that had gone berserk. The Lost Queen A week later he woke up to a naked knee-socks Est on top of him. When he tried to get her off, she wanted to kiss him to do the high level humanoid spirit contract. It was then that Claire, coming out of the bathroom in a towel to talk about the match they were going to have that day, walked in and misunderstood the situation, she whipped him. Later at the match, Team Scarlet reacted to an ambush by two members from Team Cernunnos from Wolverine Class. He saved Claire when she was knocked away by the carapace elementalist. During the battle, Kamito received some advice from teacher Freya about the team needing more members. They were eventually outnumbered and defeated. After the match, he watched Claire eating over their defeat and rank dropping. After some talking, they concluded that they need more members. Kamito then thought about Restia, the reason why he was participating in this Blade Dance and unknowingly made a serious face which concerned Claire. Then Rinslet and Carol came wanting to eat with them which Kamito invited them to do so. Rinslet mentioned that Raven class was getting another new student which made Kamito worried. Carol then took out her notes and reported that the new student seems to be using a holy spirit, which reminded Kamito of his trouble fighting one in the last Blade Dance. She then mentioned that the student was a lovely big-breasted girl which Kamito retorted on where she got her information. Carol teased him on being interested which made Rinslet, Carol, and Est angry at him. After awhile Rinslet and Claire then asked each other if they had found enough members for their team. Kamito was perplexed that Rinslet didn't have members as well then Carol told him the reason was that her expectations of her teammates were too high and her pride made it hard on them so the teams broke up. He understood and also noted that Rinslet was a good person nonetheless. Rinslet then gave hints of wanting to join the team which Kamito picks up on it and tried to make Claire ask her but it didn't go well. Ellis then came which caused the two arguing ladies to shift their animosity to her and Kamito became worried that it will lead to another duel. He and the two Sylphid Knights, Rakka and Reshia, tried to pacify the tension. After Ellis calmed down she mentioned to Kamito that he lost the match earlier which riled up Claire. Ellis clarified that she didn't mean to talk them down but has a hard time trying to say what she wanted to say, this had Rakka and Reishia tease her that she was like a girl in love which she refuted. Ellis said that even though she got a better opinion of Kamito, the one she admired was Ren Ashbell. Ellis then continued and stated that she wanted him, this caused everyone to be dumbfounded. Ellis then tried to clarify that she meant that she wants him on her team. Kamito's Secret Identity There are only a few characters in the series who know about Kamito's identity as Ren Ashbell. The people revealed to find out his secret are the following as of: *Volume 1: Greyworth Ciel Mais, the person who helped him become Ren Ashbell; Restia, Kamito's contracted spirit at the time. *Volume 2: Fianna Ray Ordesia, revealed to have found out during the Blade Dance Festival three years ago; Jio Inzagi, presumably told by Restia. *Volume 3: Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, discovered when Kamito used the exact same skill to defeat her as Ren Ashbell did three years ago. *Volume 4: Muir Alenstarl, Lily Flame, and Rubia Elstein, presumably told by Restia. *Volume 7: Sjora Kahn, presumably told by Restia. *Volume 9: Claire Rouge, finds out when Luminaris Saint Leisched tells her the connection between Restia and Ren Ashbell. Later confirmed by Kamito himself in Volume 10. *Volume 11: Reicha Alminas, revealed that Fianna told her so that she could manipulate the scenes of the Blade Dance so that the general public doesn't discover the truth. Later Claire asks Kamito whether they should reveal his secret to the others but Kamito rejected it, saying that they should wait first and that he doesn't want to dash their dreams. Spirit Language Summoning Solemn Queen of Steel, Sacred destroyer of demons, Form a blade of steel, and give me power! (Est) Come, merciless queen of darkness, thy name is—the darkness spirit! (Restia) Quotes * Well, how to say it. It is just happenstance. I made a contract with a particular sealed spirit. It was ultra-violent, had I failed the contract, I would not be standing here right now. * "She is not a ghost! She is..." * It was... Indeed, you haven't told a lie. But, you've never spoken the truth either. * The cat changed into a tiger in three years. Do not think it will stay as your pet forever. * I have decided that I will never participate in the Blade Dance again. * Oh, well, no matter how I look at it, I just need to endure it for two months. * To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've used a contracted spirit in three years. I have yet to regain that feeling. Trivia *He is ambidextrous, however, likely due to the location of their spirit marks, he always preferred to use the Vorpal Sword with his left hand, and Terminus Est with his right. *The 'Elusion' from «Aqua Elusion» comes from the word which means a kind of ninjutsu that is specifically water-based. *Kamito was invited into the Numbers twice. The first time was when he disguised as Ren Ashbell and won the previous «Blade Dance» and the second time is during the latest Blade Dance as himself (Kamito). *Demon King Solomon's «Burial Chamber» has recognized Kamito as the Demon King's legitimate successor. This is confirmed due to the «Demon Slayer» being currently held within the chamber, as well as the chamber appearing at what it designates as the demon king's current base of operations: the academy Kamito currently attends. *Kamito is the second person after Areishia to see Dragon King Bahamut's true form. *He was told by Restia stories that if told, it would take 1,001 nights to finish, referring to be like 1,001 Arabian Nights. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Team Scarlet Category:Instructional School Assassin Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student Category:Sylphid Knights